Scented hard surface cleaning compositions are known. Typically, hard surface cleaning manufacturers develop perfume technology that provides a pleasant scent and masks malodors associated with soiled hard surfaces.
However, not all odors on hard surfaces are effectively controlled by products on the market because amine-based malodors such as fish and urine malodors, and sulfur-based malodors such as garlic, onion, foot, and fecal malodors are difficult to combat. Further, the time required for a product to noticeably combat malodors may create consumer doubt as to a product's efficacy on malodors. For example, the consumer may finish cleaning a hard surface and leave the area before the product begins to noticeably reduce the malodor.
The difficulty in overcoming a broad range of malodors has spawned a diverse assortment of products to neutralize, mask, or contain the malodors. There remains a need for a hard surface cleaning composition that cleans and is effective on a broad range of malodors, including amine-based and sulfur-based malodors, while not overpowering malodors with an overwhelming perfume.